


Buddy. [Fanmix]

by Leidolette



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: “Although, I do kinda feel like human heads are weird and small, because they’re not the size of helmets.”





	Buddy. [Fanmix]

[ ](https://8tracks.com/leidolette/buddy)

  
Buddy. — listen on [8tracks ](https://8tracks.com/leidolette/buddy)or [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/leidolette/playlist/buddy)  
A Campaign podcast, Bacta fanmix. 

> 1\. People Who Died – Jim Carroll  
> They were all my friends, and they died
> 
> 2\. Under Pressure - Queen & David Bowie  
>  Watching some good friends screaming ‘Let me out’
> 
> 3\. Intervention - Arcade Fire  
>  You’re still a soldier in your mind
> 
> 4\. Born in the USA - Bruce Springsteen  
>  They’re still here, he’s all gone
> 
> 5\. Not an Addict - K’s Choice  
>  It’s not a habit, it’s cool
> 
> 6\. Sleep Awake - Mother Mother  
>  Lie awake, I sleep awake
> 
> 7\. Sentimental Heart – She and Him  
>  Old habits die hard when you’ve got a sentimental heart
> 
> 8\. Fear of Sleep – The Strokes  
>  Trying to hold back on being an asshole helps
> 
> 9\. Body of Work -The Mynabirds  
>  Freedom is what you do with what with what’s been done to you
> 
> 10\. Beautiful Boy - Ben Harper  
>  'Cause it’s a long way to go, a hard row to hoe
> 
> 11\. All Empires Fall - The Waking Eyes  
>  So let’s rise in ten years

  
**“Although, I do kinda feel like human heads are weird and small, because they’re not the size of helmets.”**


End file.
